


Промежуточная станция

by Prokopyan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нацумэ хандрил, прячась от мира за исписанными тетрадками. Мисудзу приходил к нему и тщетно пытался играть роль Мадары, заменить его если не для себя, то для кого-то другого</p>
            </blockquote>





	Промежуточная станция

Нацумэ Такаши не знал, как умерли его родители и когда они были похоронены. Но каждый раз в минуты особенной грусти, ностальгии по так и не сбывшемуся, он представлял себе дождь. Холодные, чистые капли, бьющие по крышкам двух одинаковых гробов, погружаемых в ямы не земли уже, а скорее грязи. Чёрные зонты, накрывавшие немногих собравшихся: близких друзей, родственников и призраков, неотступно следовавших за этой семьёй. Когда в могилу бросали первый ком чёрной земли, они исчезали.  
Нацумэ словно бы просыпался. Открывал глаза, чтобы взглянуть на реальный, яркий, солнечный мир, полный множества красок и ничуть не похожий на виденный им то ли в мистическом сне, то ли в образах разгулявшегося воображения. За окном радостным вихрем проносились дети, и поднятый ими ветер уносил прочь ненужные не-воспоминания. Они возвращались, в лучшем случае, спустя семь дней.  
— Тебе надо как-то отвлечься, — проговорил Мисудзу, проходя сквозь запертую на замок дверь в комнату Нацумэ. — Я понимаю, настроение ни к чёрту и жизнь то ещё дерьмо, но вытаскивать тебя оттуда никто не собирается. Так что придётся как-нибудь самому. Ножками, ручками. Шевелись, Нацумэ.  
Мисудзу приходил в последнее время всё чаще, и всё чаще — непрошеным гостем. В самый неподходящий момент просачивался сквозь двери и стены, ругался на всех известных ему языках, поливал Нацумэ словесной грязью, тщетно пытаясь разозлить, вытащить из той трясины, в которую мальчишка сам себя загонял.  
— Слушай, парень, это ненормально, — он присел на край скрипучей кровати, уставился испытующим взглядом в сгорбленную спину Нацумэ, сидевшего за столом. — Уже месяц прошёл. Поскорбели, и хватит.  
Вместо ответа Нацумэ сгорбился чуть сильнее, так, что под натянувшейся футболкой стали видны очертания острых позвонков. Ручка заскрипела, скрупулёзно выписывая иероглифы домашнего задания, для Мисудзу и вовсе — китайской грамоты.  
— Если бы умер ты, он бы первый это отпраздновал. Напился бы вместе со мной, или ещё с кем похуже, а на следующий день уже резвился бы с какой-нибудь тёлочкой. И это я вовсе не в переносном смысле.  
Нацумэ остановился. Замер, словно уснул или действительно умер какой-то частью мозга, отвечающей за движения, слова, чувства, эмоции, впечатления — за всё то, что на самом деле и составляет жизнь.  
Мисудзу вздохнул. Взял с прикроватной тумбочки фотографию, повертел деревянную рамку в руках, не глядя на снимок, который за этот месяц уже успел заучить наизусть.  
Мальчик и его кот. Кот и его мальчик. И кто бы мог подумать, что под личиной прожорливого трёхцветного недоразумения скрывался один из самых могущественных ёкаев этого и потустороннего мира?  
— Это был всего лишь кот-нахлебник, стороживший твою смерть для того, чтобы заполучить Тетрадь Дружбы. К тебе, к слову, опять пришли.  
Во входную дверь действительно осторожно скреблись. Ёкаи, аякаши и призраки продолжали приходить сюда в поисках своих имён, будто не желая понимать, что больше им никто ничего не вернёт. Возвращать было некому, словно вместе — вместо? — с треклятым котом умер солнечный ясноглазый мальчик Нацумэ.  
— Мне их впустить? — Мисудзу заранее знал ответ, но это был его единственный шанс услышать хоть слово в ответ.  
— Нет, — едва слышно откликнулся Нацумэ, ложась щекой на исписанные страницы тетради. — Сделай так, чтобы они ушли.  
Нацумэ и сам мог это сделать: годы рядом с Мадарой пошли ему на пользу, и он научился не только обладать, но и пользоваться своей силой. Однако сейчас словно бы вновь её лишился.  
— Как скажешь, — Мисудзу на мгновенье прикрыл глаза: входная дверь раздражённо хлопнула, отгоняя непрошеных посетителей.   
Мелкие демоны недовольно заверещали, отступая. Нацумэ вздохнул, словно случайно касаясь замка запертого ящика стола, в котором хранилась та самая, не совсем обычная Тетрадь.  
За долгое время пребывания у Нацумэ Тетрадь Дружбы порядочно истончилась, и теперь уже никто из по-настоящему серьёзных ёкаев на неё не претендовал. Имён было слишком мало, и большинство не представляло интереса даже для Мисудзу: их обладатели были настолько слабее него, что он и без Тетради мог неплохо с ними управиться. Другое дело, что ёкаи и аякаши сейчас не были ему нужны.  
Куда больше потенциальных вассалов Мисудзу интересовал скорбящий мальчишка, никак не могущий отойти от смерти своего то ли слуги, то ли хозяина, то ли и вовсе друга. Смерть Мадары, главы одного из крупнейших кланов ёкаев, повлекла за собой неизбежное деление обширных территорий, ему принадлежавших. За спиной не желающего оглядываться Нацумэ шла настоящая война, каждый из полководцев которой с нетерпением и волнением ожидал появления на доске главной фигуры.  
Вмешательство Нацумэ могло многое изменить. У него была не только Тетрадь Дружбы, но и определённые права на некоторые из территорий клана Мадары, в отстаивании которых Нацумэ были готовы помочь не только Мисудзу и другие дружественные ёкаи, но и небезызвестные экзорцисты. Нацумэ стоило только захотеть — и он переплюнул бы даже свою хитрую бабку, умудрившуюся незаметно для всех стать самым могущественном экзорцистом своего времени.  
Вот только он не хотел.  
— Нацумэ.  
Иногда Мисудзу хотелось превратиться в Мадару и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Но каждый раз, стоило этой мысли прийти в голову, он находил тысячу и одну причину, по которой это было бы слишком жестоко.  
— Нацумэ.  
Нацумэ шумно выдохнул, когда Мисудзу подошёл ближе и положил тёплую ладонь на горящую холодом шею. Прикосновение было смутно знакомым — Мисудзу не раз видел, как Мадара проделывал то же самое: прикасался, разминал расслабленные мышцы, а иногда просто подхватывал за шкирку, заставляя подняться, — но сейчас было пусть и похоже, но всё же не то.  
Мисудзу чуть сильнее сжал столь доверительно подставленную ему шею, зацепил пальцами воротник рубашки и дёрнул, заставляя Нацумэ выпрямиться, запрокинув голову, и равнодушно поглядеть на него.  
— Хватит хандрить, Нацумэ. Он бы тебе этого не простил.  
— Тебе тоже, — отдалённое подобие улыбки, скорее усмешки.  
Нацумэ видел и людей, и ёкаев насквозь, и прекрасно знал, что Мисудзу ничуть не легче. Мадара слишком многое значил для них, чтобы его влияние стёрлось за какой-то месяц, — просто влияние это сказывалось на каждом по-разному.  
Нацумэ хандрил, прячась от мира за исписанными тетрадками. Мисудзу приходил к нему и тщетно пытался играть роль Мадары, заменить его если не для себя, то для кого-то другого.  
Получалось из рук вон плохо. Нацумэ пропускал его в дом, и на этом достижения Мисудзу заканчивались. Ему оставалось только приходить почти ежедневно и смотреть на то, что осталось от Нацумэ Такаши после того, как одна из самых значимых его частей умерла.  
— Эй, парень, — Мисудзу склонился над ним, вглядываясь в равнодушные янтарные глаза. — Я знаю, что где-то там глубоко внутри ещё осталось что-то от тебя прежнего. И если для того, чтобы вытащить это, мне придётся причинить тебе боль, то я это сделаю.  
— Нет, — ответил Нацумэ, и Мисудзу знал, что тот был прав.  
Он также знал, как превратить равнодушного, по спектру эмоций напоминавшего скорее простейшего, нежели человека мальчишку в сгусток эмоций — ярких, огненных, грозящих сжечь их обоих дотла. Вернуть в Нацумэ не только жизнь, но и её вечную нежеланную спутницу-боль, от которой им обоим пока чудом удавалось скрываться.  
— Ты не сможешь этого сделать, — Нацумэ улыбнулся механической, ничего не выражающей улыбкой и, закрыв глаза, заставил Мисудзу склониться чуть ниже.  
От поцелуя на губах остался привкус горчащей мяты, как нельзя лучше описывающий самую суть этих странных отношений, вдруг зародившихся на исходе прошлой недели. Всего лишь попытка выразить всю горечь утраты в прикосновениях, будоражащих воспоминания слишком светлые и чистые, чтобы сейчас не причинять ноющую, непреходящую боль.  
— Смогу, если ты попросишь, — не отстраняясь, ещё чувствуя на губах мятное дыхание, проговорил Мисудзу. — А ты рано или поздно попросишь.  
Нацумэ, не отвечая, облизнул пересохшие губы и отвернулся прежде, чем этот невольный жест был неправильно понят. Мисудзу отошёл вглубь комнаты, чувствуя себя победителем: хоть на мгновение, но ему удалось задеть нужную из натянутых в подсознании Нацумэ струн.  
— Уйди, — уже не так равнодушно, как прежде, заговорил тот. — И не приходи сюда больше.  
— Ты первым не выдержишь и позовёшь меня, На-цу-ме, — нарочито по слогам, подражая манере Мадары, проговорил Мисудзу, послушно скрываясь за дверью.  
Нацумэ вздрогнул, краем глаза заметив, как мелькнул в дверном проёме несуществующий, померещившийся хвост белоснежного волка.

На самом деле, он видел его не в первый раз. Сначала Мадара являлся ему во сне: то призрачным волком, то копией Нацумэ Рейко со старой школьной фотографии, то толстым трёхцветным котом, заплетающимся языком травящим пьяные байки.   
Человеком Мадара ему не снился — виделся. Мерещился тёмным силуэтом в переулках, дверных проёмах, чудился щекочущим прикосновением к запястьям, ключицам, шее. Достаточно было закрыть глаза, спрятаться с головой под пушистый плед, чтобы представить всё, что казалось реальностью.  
Открыть глаза, полностью осознать и признать чью-то смерть и необходимость жить с пониманием и принятием этого, — было гораздо труднее, и потому Нацумэ предпочитал держать их закрытыми как можно дольше. И Мисудзу ему в этом беспощадно мешал.  
— Доброе утро всем. Ваш преподаватель истории немного приболел, а потому ближайшие три дня я буду его замещать.  
Нацумэ обречённо вздохнул. Он понимал, как смешно надеяться на то, что Мисудзу так легко, по первому слову от него отстанет, — тот был слишком уж неугомонным рабом идеи. И на этот раз идеей был Нацумэ.  
— Итак, на чём вы остановились на прошлом занятии?  
Мисудзу-преподаватель внушал ещё меньше доверия, чем Мисудзу-ёкай. Фальшивость в нём чувствовалась за версту: тесный костюм, скованные движения, нервозность в голосе, — всё указывало на его неопытность в этой роли. В том числе и излишняя дружелюбность, столь привычная для того Мисудзу, что появлялся в жизни Нацумэ в легкомысленно распахнутом на груди юката да с резной курительной трубкой, одолженной у их общей знакомой.  
Одноклассники беспокойно переглянулись. Невозмутимая староста объяснила заменяющему преподавателю последнюю тему, упомянула домашнее задание, за проверкой которого незаметно прошёл весь урок. К тому моменту, как раздался звонок, студенты уже успели привыкнуть к новой манере преподавания и смириться с тем, что Мисудзу-сан смотрится гораздо органичнее без пиджака и в наполовину расстёгнутой рубашке.  
— Это, между прочим, называется преследованием, — проговорил Нацумэ, когда в кабинете остались только они одни. — И за это, между прочим, сажают.  
— Вздумал пугать меня людскими законами, На-цу-ме? — Мисудзу насмешливо глянул поверх стянутых у кого-то очков.  
— Просто пытаюсь открыть тебе глаза на ненормальность происходящего. С чего ты вообще взял, что Мадара посмертно возложил на тебя обязанности моего личного психотерапевта?  
— А с чего ты взял, что я делаю это из-за Мадары?  
В последнее время вопрос о причинах и следствиях всплывал всё чаще, и иногда Нацумэ действительно начинало казаться, что Мадара тут не при чём. Мисудзу, в отличие от него самого, незачем было зацикливаться на безвременно почившем друге, он мог бы двигаться дальше, оставив позади депрессивного подростка и далёкие от приятных воспоминания.  
Мог бы — если бы не эта странная, кажущаяся всё менее объяснимой привязанность к Нацумэ, заставившая Мисудзу что-то сделать с настоящим преподавателем на замену и устроиться на совершенно ненужную ему человеческую работу.  
— Мне нужно идти, — от пугающей перспективы ответов и объяснений Нацумэ спасла всё та же освободительная трель звонка.  
Мисудзу только пожал плечами в ответ, но ещё долгое время Нацумэ не покидало смутное ощущение, что он смог уйти только потому, что, в отличие от Мадары, Мисудзу его отпустил.

В отличие от Мадары, Мисудзу не являлся к нему ни сном, ни примерещившимся в пустыне оазисом. В отличие от Мадары, он каким-то чудом оказывался рядом всегда, когда Нацумэ нуждался в нём, — даже когда сам Нацумэ не осознавал этого. В отличие от Мадары, Мисудзу был жив, и важность этого преимущества сложно было преувеличить.  
— Пойдём.  
Мисудзу дописывал что-то в учительской тетради: прыгающие, неровные иероглифы, в спешке выцарапанные на дешёвой желтоватой бумаге. Не решившись потревожить его присутствием, Нацумэ замер в дверях, прислонившись плечом к косяку и негромко, просяще окликнул.  
Мисудзу поднял голову, — вьющаяся белоснежная прядь расчертила лицо на неровные части, — и, едва взглянув на Нацумэ, кивнул. В отличие от Мадары, ему никогда не нужно было напоминать о датах, которым в календаре следовало быть отмеченными красным.  
Он так и не произнёс ни слова. Молча сложил бумаги в сумку, молча перекинул ремешок через плечо, молча последовал за Нацумэ. Тот не оглядывался, физически ощущая присутствие. Невидимый ему взгляд Мисудзу действовал успокаивающе.

Когда колледж остался в паре кварталов позади, они пошли рядом, как равные. На улице в послеобеденный час было тихо и пусто, если не считать расходящихся по домам учеников да беседующих о чём-то птиц. Мисудзу и Нацумэ шли молча, едва касаясь друг друга рукавами рубашек, но даже со стороны было видно, что молчание это не являлось вынужденным. Просто этим двоим слова были не нужны.  
Идти далеко не пришлось. Парк, в котором Нацумэ впервые увидел Мадару, располагался примерно в полутора километрах от колледжа. Святилище всё ещё стояло там, неподалёку от входа, не менее неприветливое, чем когда Мадара был заперт там.  
Нацумэ присел перед ним на четвереньки, почти поравнявшись с дарующим удачу трёхцветным котом внутри. Кот держал лапу поднятой кверху, словно приветствуя или ожидая, что вот сейчас его хлопнут по ладони, как старого друга.   
— Ну, здравствуй, — нарушая мгновение странного единения, проговорил Мисудзу, сверху вниз глядя на точную копию Мадары. — Будь ты жив, я бы потребовал от тебя объясниться в своём дурацком поведении, но раз уж ты всё равно не на этом свете... Отстань от пацана, а я тебе за это яблоко дам.  
Оглянувшись через плечо, Нацумэ как-то странно поглядел на Мисудзу, но ничего не сказал. Он обратился к пустому святилищу:  
— Здравствуй, Ньянгоро. Если тебе весело там, где ты сейчас, я готов порадоваться за тебя. Но если тебе там всё-таки скучно, то ты возвращайся. Вернёшься — и я перестану приносить тебе одни только яблоки.  
Красное, наливное яблоко легко на край святилища, но, не устояв, покатилось по низким ступенькам. Словно предчувствуя что-то, Нацумэ поспешил за ним, совершенно забыв о том, что в сумке лежит другое.  
— Заставляешь мальчишку размяться? — уточнил Мисудзу у пустого святилища так, словно оно могло дать ответ. — Одобряю, чего уж там.  
Короткий, полный изумления вскрик заставил его обернуться. Нацумэ замер неподалёку, у густых зелёных кустов, и всё глядел и глядел на что-то, не решаясь подойти ближе.  
Мисудзу подошёл к нему и, проследив удивлённый взгляд, усмехнулся. Толкнувший яблоко, кем бы он ни был, знал толк в скрытых намёках: в тени кустов, с интересом оглядывая подкатившийся к нему плод, сидел бело-рыжий котёнок, отличавшийся от Кота Удачи только отсутствием маленького серого пятна.   
— Твоя тётя, кажется, говорила, что соскучилась по живности в доме? — заметил Мисудзу.  
Нацумэ кивнул. Котёнок, будто бы понявший всё, о чём они говорили, с воодушевлением засеменил навстречу.   
— Нян? — поинтересовался он, с нескрываемым интересом глядя на Нацумэ.  
— Нян, — согласился тот, подхватывая котёнка на руки.  
К святилищу, ставшему последним местом памяти о Мадаре, они так и не вернулись, и Мисудзу, в принципе, был этому рад. Сидя вечером на кровати Нацумэ и наблюдая за тем, как мальчишка играет с новоявленным питомцем, он чувствовал, как Мадара медленно отступает в сторону, открывая путь чему-то новому, прекрасному в своей неопределённости.  
Нацумэ, словно почувствовав взгляд и мысли Мисудзу, поднял голову и улыбнулся ему. За окном начинали зажигаться фонари. День подходил к концу.


End file.
